


Midnight Waltz午夜華爾滋

by rastar



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 原作：TSN配对：ME作者：Rastar分级：R18警告：純情浪花大綱：Mark在派對上初遇出差回來的花朵，梗來自@都说了咖喱过敏 的圖推薦BGM：Midnight Waltz





	Midnight Waltz午夜華爾滋

午夜华尔兹  
【原创】【ME】午夜华尔兹 (PWP一发完)  
标题：午夜华尔兹Midnight Waltz  
原作：TSN  
配对：ME  
作者：Rastar  
分级：R18  
警告：纯情浪花  
大纲：Mark在派对上初遇出差回来的花朵，梗来自@都说了咖喱过敏 的图  
推荐BGM：Midnight Waltz

+++

Mark正在破解最后一间宿舍的局域网，非要馆内IP这点比较麻烦，但这难不倒Mark，艾略特楼今晚有个派对，他只要光明正大的走进来就好了。

Mark正带着耳机阻挡外界的噪音，facemash快写好了，只剩下艾略特楼的学生照片还有他必须要找个简便的排名公式，倒不是说他不能自己写，但这远远没有现成的简单不是？专心在代码上的Mark丝毫没有注意到沙发新来了个人坐在他旁边，直到闻到烟味他才有些愤怒的转头想找人理论，是谁那么没公德心在室内抽烟？

然而原本想要喝斥的话在看到人的那一霎那全部被他吞回肚子里，顿时间他忘了facemash，忘了Erica，忘了他搞到照片后应该早点离开，满脑袋只有一个想法。

这世界上怎么会有这么好看的人？

他持烟的手指节分明，指间也没有老烟枪难看的发黄的颜色，估计很少抽，他四肢纤长，名贵的西装服贴合身，普通人很难穿出彩的红衬衫在他身上犹如华丽亮眼的桑巴舞裙十分夺人风采。

看着他闭着眼享受着烟穿透肺的感觉，Mark不懂那是怎样的滋味，他周围没有人抽烟，Mark以前也没有任何兴趣，但他觉得不他介意为他尝试一下。

即便他看起来有些疲惫也只是为他添上慵懒风情，胸前领口没有规矩的系上领带而是松开最上面两个扣子，露出胸部一小块肌肤，是经过阳光亲吻的淡蜜色，而且隐约可以看到胸肌的样子，再配合他的衣着，他应该是世家大族贵公子那派的，他看起来没大他多少，但却已经一派业界精英的样子，如果不是他混进来参加派对，Mark可能一辈子都不会产生交集的那种人。

不过光见到他这事，他混进来就值得了，虽然这同时也让Mark深深怀疑起自己的性向，他之前对男女都不太有兴趣，在高中时男孩们追着拉拉队校花跑的时候他依然认为写代码有趣的多，而运动校队们都是脑子里长肌肉的蠢货，是Erica先追的他，虽然他恨气那个蠢蛋羞辱他，但就结果看来这似乎不是一件糟糕的事。

「你在做什么？」或许是Mark的眼神太过炙热让他身旁的人终于注意到了他，Mark坠入他焦糖色的眼眸中无法自拔。

「我在写一个网站。」Mark压制自己的激动，让声音尽量保持平稳。

「哇，酷，有关什么的网站？」他凑过来贴着Mark看着他腿上的屏幕，Mark可以闻到他身上淡淡的古龙水香和烟味揉合成了一股说不出来的好闻味道。

「一个小游戏，把全校所有学生的照片让人选择好看或不好看来进行排名。」Mark改变主意了，只有女生太狭隘了，在全校最好看的人面前他怎么能放弃把他加进去呢？

「听起来挺好玩的，对了，我叫Eduardo Saverin，你可以叫我Eduardo ，怎么称呼？」Eduardo热情的对Mark伸出了手。

「Mark Zuckerberg.」Mark说飞快的伸手和Eduardo握了一下，他可不习惯这种商务社交礼仪，而且他也不想让Eduardo注意到他紧张而汗湿的手。

「啊！我知道你，你是那个高中时就拒绝微软高薪Offer的人！」Eduardo说话的同时把放在椅背上的手靠到Mark肩上，Mark被碰触到的同时极细微的抽了一口气，他的领地意识在尖叫”我跟你很熟吗？”而他的情感区域，他都不知道他还有情感区域，在尖叫一些连他自己也不懂的东西。

「我还以为我的SAT满分比较有名？」Mark脱口而出，但他马上为这句像极呛声的话后悔。

「SAT满分不止一人，我也满分啊！但是有种拒绝微软高薪Offer的新生只有你啊！」Eduardo夸赞道。

「……谢谢。」Mark憋了半天才小声说了一句，他简直想掐死自己，傍晚时和Erica滔滔不绝的自己跑哪去了呢？

「你真可爱！」Eduardo露出笑容，伸手在Mark头上揉了两下，他的领地意识在怒吼着”放开你的爪子”，而他的情感区域依然在胡乱尖叫。

「你知道吗？中国的天才人数比全美国的人加起来还要多。」Mark说，他简直想要咬断自己的舌头，他干吗要提这个已经被证实没有用的话题。

「我觉得这个说法有点不对，我同意在中国天才的雏型比美国人口还要多，但是因为经济条件还有其他方面的因素，天才雏形长成天才的比例反而更低。」

「证据？」

「你知道亚裔就算考了满分也是很有可能进不来哈佛吗？甚至是其他长春藤盟校也一样，因为校方要控制各种族的学生比例，而且一些课外活动的加分项目像是希腊文或是剑术之类的也是对于文化背景不同和经济条件有限的学生的限制。」

「……」对于一个有希腊文和剑术加分的人来说，Mark选择闭嘴。

「这是一种逆向的种族歧视，有时候人们会因为你太优秀而歧视你。」Eduardo说。

「愚蠢的凡人。」这点Mark赞同。

「其实只要智商在平均线以上，对你来说这个世界上的蠢蛋就会比聪明人还要多。」Eduardo眨了两下眼，俏皮地说道。

「问题在于我该如在这群人里面脱颖而出。」Mark说出他的痛点，他想Eduardo可以理解他，至少他比Erica好太多太多了，天啊，他为何要拿Eduardo跟他的前女友比？

「我已经收到凤凰舍的邀请函了，如果顺利的话我明年就可以邀请你了。」Eduardo说话的同时又靠过来了一点。

「太久了。」Mark说，虽然他实际想说的是太近了。

「急什么，世界迟早是我们的。」Eduardo随口说，好像这句话不是什么狂妄的发言而是早就被写进命运之书的真理。

Mark停下手上的工作，转过头直视着Eduardo，Eduardo也直视着他，坦荡毫无遮掩，他是真的这样认为，Mark觉得这样自信的Eduardo简直太帅了。

「怎么不打了？」Eduardo问。

「目前能做的做完了，我现在只差回去找个排名公式。」Mark回应。

「嗯......你真幸运」Eduardo沉吟了一会。

「什么？」Mark问，但他同时也同意Eduardo的话，他的确要够幸运才能认识Eduardo。

「我恰好知道一个排名公式。」

「给我。」

「为什么我要给你？」

「你不想给就不会说你知道。」

「也对，我应该更精确的表达，为什么我要无条件给你公式？」

「你想要什么？」

「一个吻怎么样？」

马克眨了眨眼确认Eduardo没有开玩笑的意思，眼神扫视了下周围也没有他认识的朋友，不太可能是针对他的恶作剧，他飞快的在Eduardo脸颊上亲了一下，以防留下把柄。

「这可不够。」Eduardo说，随后他覆身在Mark上，对准他的唇亲吻了过去，Mark惊讶的瞪大眼，正好把Eduardo 长长的睫毛尽收眼底，为什么有男人的睫毛那么长那么浓密呢？

但随后他就被Eduardo伸进他口腔里的舌头搅得思考混乱，他想喊他不是Gay，但是从他现在的享受程度上来说他每一点都是Gay，没有人可以拒绝Eduardo这样的大美人，没有人。就算真的是恶作剧他也认了。

Mark放松下来也闭上眼，享受与Eduardo之间的亲吻，或许是他们亲吻太久，引起周围人的起哄，甚至有好事者在计时，正当数到100时，Eduardo放过了他，周围人爆出一阵欢呼，Mark也被气氛感染露出一丝笑意。

「我宿舍就在楼上，单人间，隔壁的今天出去了。」Eduardo紧贴着Mark的耳边说。

他们两个跌跌撞撞的进了寝室，Mark随手把计算机放到Eduardo的桌上，就被Eduardo扑到床上亲，Mark依着枕头被靠着墙，同时Eduardo伸手摸向Mark的下身，Mark可以感觉到那个已经充血的部位正在向Eduardo敬礼。

「怎么了？」但Mark同时也注意到Eduardo那瞬间的表情有点奇怪。

「有点麻烦，你比我的玩具大多了，我没有这个尺寸的套子，你比平均值大了两个标准偏差。」Eduardo坐起身拉开床头柜翻看着。

「保险套还有分尺寸？还有真的？」Mark困惑的问，随即反应过来他的响应只有两种解读方式，要不处要不渣，都不是他想让Eduardo留下的印象，话说回来在床上说统计学语言的Eduardo辣透了，虽然他不认为他真的有超过97.5%的人。

「你没戴过？还有当然，你不会要我夸你大了三个标准偏差吧？那就太非人类了。」Eduardo回过头看着Mark，Mark说不出Eduardo眼神中的光彩到底是什么意思，但莫名有种被盯上的猎物的感觉。

「我…我不…我的意思是……」Mark极力辩解，但一时之间也没到其他好说法。

「你该不会还是处男吧？这怎么可能？你那么可爱！」Eduardo有些惊讶。

「不！我的意思是，是又怎样？这又没什么好羞耻的，什么？可爱？我哪里可爱了？」Mark有些着急地吼，随后才理解Eduardo说的话，从来没有人夸过他可爱，大多数人对他的评价都只有那个书呆子宅男之类的。

「放松，小狮子，这又没什么，我也是，我平时只是偶尔会玩些玩具而已，我是说既然我们都干净的话就不用套了？你哪里不可爱了？」Eduardo关上床头柜抽屉，坐回到Mark大腿上，同时他的手解开了Mark的裤练，Eduardo的手碰触着挣脱束缚的巨大。

「危险行为。」Mark倒抽了一口气，说到，不仅仅是说没有套这事，还有Eduardo现在的动作，Eduardo的掌心细腻，那是双火热且完全养尊处优的手，在他的阴茎上来回游移着，这完全不像是自己动手纾解时那般单调乏味，仅仅是例行公事，要他说这绝对是嘉年华狂欢级别的手活。

「怎么？你怕了吗？」Eduardo瞇着眼，半是挑衅半是挑逗的盯着身下的Mark，说话的末尾还舔了舔他因刚才亲吻而红艳的唇。

「怎么可能。」Mark的眼神中焕发出斗志，逃走可绝对不是他的习惯。

听到响应的Eduardo笑得更为灿烂，他就知道这个攻击性十足的小可爱在激将法的刺激下绝对会答应。

「你要脱还是我自己来？」Eduardo边解着衬衫钮扣问到。

「让我来。」Mark说话的同时接手Eduardo的动作，没两下就解完了，Mark的手在Eduardo的胸肌和隐约可见的腹肌上流连着，最终停在他左胸口，Mark感受着手掌下Eduardo快速的心跳搏动，证明着Eduardo也没有向他表面上表现的那么游刃有余。

Eduardo也不脱掉衬衫，而是随意着套着，却不知半露半掩着比全部脱光更引人遐想，他稍微抬起臀部方便Mark把他的裤子脱下，除了三角地带外都是完美的淡蜜色，这种晒法肯定是去海边才能做到吧？真期待看他穿紧身三角泳裤的样子。

Mark的手握上Eduardo已经勃起的阴茎，确实没有他的大，但也差不到哪里去，除了网页弹窗的垃圾广告，他以前从没有看过别人的阴茎，但他敢说绝对没有人的像Eduardo的那么好看。

正当他要礼尚往来时，Eduardo却拉着手来到他的臀部，因为缺乏太阳照射而显得苍白的地方，Mark抓了两下，引得Eduardo发出诱人的呻吟。

「别闹。」Eduardo说话的同时瞪了Mark一眼，却不知这湿漉漉充满风情的一眼，只会将Mark的欲火越烧越旺，让Mark恨不得现在直接冲进去。

随后Eduardo从床头柜拿来一灌润滑剂，Mark接过润滑剂有些困惑，开口是喷嘴式的，这是直接喷进去的意思？

Mark先是沾了一点在手上，手来到Eduardo身后的入口他没有莽撞的大动作，而是用两指在周围搓揉了几下，这么神经密布的地方当然经不起挑逗，Eduardo即发出颤抖的喘息声，原本挺直的上半身也向前跌到Mark怀里。

Mark搂住Eduardo，同时手指也突破最外圈进入了内里，通道里火热而湿润，手指轻而易举的入侵让Mark有个猜想。

「你下楼前自己玩过了？」Mark问，同时手指向更深处入侵。

「嗯，在前壁大概一两个指节的位置，你会摸到一条不太明显的浅沟。」Eduardo转移话题，毕竟早就把自己准备好再去派对有点太浪了。

「这里吗？」Mark很快摸到Eduardo所叙述的地方，真的不太深。

「对，你待会进来时往这个地方蹭过，不要直接顶这。」Eduardo指导到，他第一次用玩具时没经验痛得他差点惨叫出来，后来多试几次才知道自己最喜欢的还是蹭过时的感觉。

「我可以进去了吗？」Mark问，同时拿抹了润滑液的顶端在Eduardo的入口处磨蹭。

「可以。」Eduardo说，随后Mark的巨大的前端挤了进来，Eduardo咬紧下唇，好大，比他的玩具大太多了，早知道就不该越级挑战，但是这种尺寸的美味又很少见。

「先不要动，让我适应一下。」Eduardo两手紧紧抓着Mark的肩膀，Mark握着Eduardo的侧腰进退两难，Mark被Eduardo反射性的动作勒住，他很想冲动的往上顶，但更担心Eduardo难受，硬生生把自己憋出一头汗。

最终Eduardo缓过来，慢慢地上下移动着，在Mark的阴茎上操着自己，Mark见状立刻配合着向上顶，他闭上眼，碰到舒服的点时还会喘个两声。

「舔我。」Eduardo把胸口凑近Mark的嘴边说到，Mark立即张嘴将Eduardo小巧的乳头含进嘴里，甚至举一反三的用牙齿轻咬给Eduardo带来快感。

「不用，被操射爽多了。」稍微有些上手的Mark向夹在两人之间小Eduardo伸手，却被Eduardo挡了回去，Mark有些狐疑的看着Eduardo，就从Chris某次酒后的胡言乱语得知要被操射可说是可遇不口求。

「怎么？觉得自己做不到？」Eduardo不知道Mark此时的想法，他每次可是都能把自己操射的，他就不信尺寸更大更耐玩的Mark做不到。

「当然不。」怎么会有男人在床上承认自己不行。

「我命令你操射我。」Eduardo满意的说。

「遵命。」Mark接下挑战。

随之而来的便是激烈的动作，Mark每次几乎都要脱离，但又在最后一刻全根埋入，Eduardo难耐的喘息着，他抱紧Mark的上半身，指甲在Mark的背上留下抓痕。

到最爽处Eduardo也会呻吟，并呢喃着诸如「加仓一百万」等Mark不懂也不太想懂得术语。

Eduardo仰起头露出喉结，汗滴沿着优美的脖颈滴落，让人忍不住想舔上去，而Mark也照着做了，他舔拭着Eduardo滴落的汗珠，彷佛那是清晨阳光乍现前花苞上滴落的露珠。

激情正浓时，花苞绽放。

Mark还真没猜到Eduardo可以被他操到射，但他可以感觉到腹部有股凉意，在Eduardo最高潮时后仰，双眼向上翻，似乎是真的爽到失去神智，Mark及时扶住他的后背以免他倒下，同时下身的动作不停，他也快到了，而Eduardo因高潮而收缩夹紧的后穴比刚才有过之而无不及，他最后射在Eduardo里面。

在Mark的努力下，Eduardo又达到一次无射精的干高潮，他整个人累瘫，向前倒在Mark怀里和他一起享受高潮的余韵。

「忘了说，下次别射在里面，不好清。」率先回过神来的Eduardo说。

「好，我下次会注意。」这是还有下次的意思？不论如何Mark先应了下来。

「你还没给我公式。」两人抱在一起腻歪了一会。

「我不介意现在背给你听，但你记得下来吗？」Eduardo白了Mark一眼，破坏气氛的小家伙，嗯……大家伙。

「不能，你占据了我所有带宽。」Mark诚实的说，但他也无法忽略脑内一直跳出来的提醒系统。

「嘴巴真甜。」Eduardo被夸的一改刚才的嫌弃，转口夸赞Mark。

「你是第一个这么说的人。」Mark说。

「那是我眼光独到，只有少数人有眼光的人能在投资市场赚到大钱。」Eduardo自夸。

「公式。」Mark又提，同时起身去Eduardo桌上拿了纸笔。

「你真是，算了。」Eduardo懒洋洋地说，接过Mark递过来的纸笔写下棋手公式。

「好了，弄好快点过来睡觉，明天再回去。」Eduardo打了个呵欠，果然还是性爱最有助于入眠了。

Mark没说话，他正看着Eduardo写下的公式想着该怎么运用到程序中，又能让他达到目的，这个公式要求对比的两个人都要有原本的等级分作为基底，那么假设所有人的初始等级分都是Eduardo初始等级分的万分之一就好了，这样一来就不会有人的分数能高过Eduardo，反正也确实没有人比Eduardo好看。

Mark写完后稍微测试了下便传上网络，并且把链接邮寄给了几个朋友，丝毫不知道他这几个动作将会引起多大的风暴，做完这些他飞快的回到床上，看似已经熟睡的Eduardo却在Mark躺下时转身抱住他，在Eduardo抱上来那一刻Mark终于听懂了他情感区域尖叫的内容，「爱他，永远爱他！」Mark看着在他怀里睡熟的Eduardo，亲亲在他的额头落下一吻。

晚安，我的爱。

+++  
注1:昨天忘了讲，真马会希腊文和剑术，不过有没有在写申请书时表明，这个我就不知道了(虽然应该有吧

注2:统计学语言:依照正态分布，在平均值+/-两个标准偏差的面积是95%，再加上小于平均值-两个标准偏差的是2.5%，所以平均值+两个标准偏差是赢过97.5%的人。正态分布好像是高中数学的内容吧？我不记得了。

注3:正常前列腺从直肠触诊摸到的是浅沟，突起的是前列腺肿大，是的，平常BL的受通常尿频尿不尽看得我十分头痛，我觉得这是从BG来的，因为女性的通道底是子宫颈，那就真的是突起了。

注4:加仓一百万，指再买进某支股票/期货等，投资术语，基本上花朵是想要再多来几次的意思。

马总在最后写程序那段我瞎掰的，理论上应该可以，实际上可不可行不知道。

还有童颜巨屌的纯真马X纯情浪花是我最喜欢的设定XDDD

 

+++

小小的后续

Facemash红了两个人，一个是写出这个全校爆红的程序的Mark Zuckerberg 另一个是当之无愧的”校花”Eduardo Saverin，前者的红可以理解，后者则是因为大家发现不管所有人对Eduardo的评价如何他都是榜首。

发现这一现象的人也有无聊的程序员们，其中一个想办法弄到了网页的程序码，发现Eduardo是榜首这一条被写在了程序算法的核心区域，删改甚至会导致程序崩溃，这个消息被流传出去后”facemash是封流传最广的情书”，这个消息成为哈佛学子之间的美谈，不论男女都认为这个程序员為了討好男朋友兒去被學校約談实在太浪漫了。


End file.
